Field
The present invention relates to an airbag mounting apparatus, and more particularly, to an airbag mounting apparatus for mounting an airbag in a steering wheel.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a driver airbag of a vehicle refers to a device which can momentarily inflate an air cushion between a driver and a steering wheel when the vehicle crashes, thereby reducing an injury caused by a shock. The driver airbag includes an inflator for generating gas, an airbag cushion deployed toward a driver's seat by the generated gas, and a mounting plate having the inflator mounted thereon and coupled to the steering wheel.
When a shock is sensed by a shock sensor in case where a vehicle crashes, an electronic control module operates the inflator to rapidly generate gas, and the airbag cushion is deployed toward a driver by the generated gas. The deployed airbag cushion absorbs a part of a shock load caused by the crash while coming in contact with the upper body of the driver. When the upper body of the driver collides with the expanded airbag, the gas in the airbag serves as a buffer while being rapidly discharged through discharge holes formed in the airbag.
In the related art, when the mounting plate is coupled to the steering wheel, a snap fit pin assembled to the mounting plate is snap-fit fastened to a snap fit bush installed in the steering wheel. According to the snap fit fastening, a user can reliably fasten the mounting plate to the steering wheel through a simple operation of pressurizing the mounting plate toward the steering wheel without an inconvenient fastening process using a bolt, and easily detach the mounting plate from the steering wheel by pressurizing the fastened portion of the snap fit pin.
However, in order to manufacture the snap fit pin, a plurality of parts including a center pin member, a moving pin member, a spring member, a stopper member and a connection medium member are needed. Furthermore, in order to manufacture the snap pin bush, a plurality of bushing members are also needed. Thus, the cost of products and the number of processes are increased, and each of the parts must be passed through a plurality of processes, which makes it difficult to manage the quality. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such problems.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0387313 registered on Jun. 8, 2005 and entitled “Airbag housing assembly for vehicles”.